Always Late on Mondays
by Deanne Stevenson
Summary: Morgan/Prentiss   a flirtation


Derek Morgan was always late on Mondays. Actually, he was always late. Most mornings he would dash into the office about 8:15 a.m. He would head straight to the kitchenette for a cup of coffee. Sitting down at his desk, he would open a couple of files to give the appearance that he was working. Everyone knew better than to speak to him until he finished his first cup. While he was never actually rude, anyone who spoke to him too early would only receive an offhanded grunt in reply. Since Emily Prentiss had come to work at the BAU, she couldn't remember ever seeing Morgan without a cup in his hand.

Derek was the first friend she had at the FBI. She asked him for directions to Aaron Hotchner's office the morning she came in for her interview. There were a number of people bustling about the large floor of cubicles, but he seemed the most approachable. It amused her to remember that he was standing by the coffee station when they met.

Her first day at the BAU had been horrible. If she hadn't wanted this position for so long, she might have given up. Hotchner was the head of the BAU team, and lived up to his reputation of being humorless and cold. Jason Gideon just eyed her. She nervously wondered what conclusions the senior profilers were formulating about her. Neither agent was very welcoming. Until they found out that she was fluent in several languages, they were reluctant to add her to the team at all.

Hotch had personnel assign her to a desk. Coincidently, it was directly across from Morgan. If it hadn't been for Derek, those first awkward days would have been unbearable. He had a warm smile that made her feel welcome. He'd offered to help her with anything she needed. Most mornings he sat with her in the briefings. She had become quite enamored with him in the few weeks she had been there.

It neared 8:30, and still no Morgan. Emily guessed that he was stuck in traffic. It was always a dreadful drive and Monday's were the worst. At least he would have plenty of time to shave, she mused, which he often did driving to work. The meeting this morning was scheduled for nine 'o'clock. They were usually held at ten, but JJ said there was an unusually large volume of cases to review.

Wow, he was never this late! 8:42. She hoped he hadn't had car trouble. She thought about calling his cell phone but she didn't want to be pushy. Many of the women here were with Derek. She'd never seen grown women so flagrant in the way they vied for a man's attention. Emily had to admit he was one of the ten best looking men she had ever seen. Maybe even in the top three. Still, she was a professional. She wasn't going to behave like a high school girl because Morgan's good-looking.

She became really concerned when the clock turned 8:50. Gideon and Hotch would be livid if he was late for the meeting. Emily went to the coffee station for a refill. Morgan's cup was the only one still on the shelf. She emptied the last of the old coffee into her cup and started a fresh pot for him. It was just starting to brew when Emily saw Penelope Garcia head into Hotch's office where he and Gideon were preparing for the briefing. It looked like Garcia was crying.

Not a half minute later, Hotch and Gideon rushed out of the office and almost ran to the elevator. Garcia stood by the office door in her sunflower print dress, wailing uncontrollably. JJ and Emily reached her at the same time. "Penelope, what's happened?" JJ asked alarmed.

"Morgan got shot," she managed between sobs. Emily almost whispered the words, "how bad?" She was terrified of the answer. "Don't know. Don't know what happened," Garcia said hoarsely. She was trying hard to regain her composure. "The police just said Hotch needed to get to the hospital."

As the news spread throughout the floor, everything became deadly quiet. The usual banter had subsided. Even the phones were silent. Several people were crying. Emily and JJ waited for word in the computer station with Garcia. Reports of the incident were on the news.

"Gregory Ellis, one of two suspects in a double homicide yesterday in Baltimore, was spotted by motor vehicle enforcement driving north on Interstate 95 near Stafford, VA at approximately 7:45 a.m. State Troopers pursued the suspect's car in an effort to stop it. The suspect eluded police for approximately two miles, until Ellis sideswiped another vehicle and lost control of his 1997 Chevrolet. He crashed into a concrete barrier and was quickly surrounded by police. State Troopers positioned themselves to attempt to disarm the suspect and safely take him into custody. Ellis exited the disabled car with his hands above his head. While attempting to handcuff the suspect, Officer Anthony Salvatori was shot when Ellis pulled a concealed handgun. SSA Derek Morgan, an off-duty FBI agent who stopped to assist police, was also shot in the struggle to disarm Ellis. Ellis was cuffed and taken into custody by State Police. Officer Salvatori and Agent Morgan were taken to Potomac Hospital in Stafford. The conditions of these men are not known at this time."

It was past noon when Gideon called.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Emily Prentiss arrived at work early. She wondered what the reaction would be to her new curly do. As she walked through the doors of the BAU, she greeted a group of secretaries who were standing near the elevator chatting and sipping coffee. Penelope Garcia and a female agent were arranging home baked cookies on a tray near the coffee maker. Emily noticed that Garcia looked very chic in a simple black skirt and white sweater. It seemed to Emily she had lost weight.

There were more people on the floor this morning than a typical Monday. It wasn't even eight o'clock. Everyone generally straggled in a little late on Mondays, a bit miserable and complaining about I-95 traffic.

JJ walked over to Emily's desk to discuss the team meeting at 10:00. Emily complimented her new outfit which looked like it had her cost a week's pay. A pretty clerk put a card and two files on Morgan's desk. A stack of paperwork had accumulated on his desk in the past few weeks.

It was 8:16 a.m. when Morgan dashed in from the elevator. The secretaries, still nursing their drinks, smiled seductively when he passed them. He grabbed a cup of coffee and two chocolate chip cookies. Sitting down at his desk, he flipped open a file and began reading. JJ stopped by his desk to discuss the meeting. Emily noted with annoyance that JJ kept her hand on his back as she spoke with him.

Emily waited until he'd finished his coffee. "Welcome back," she said quietly. "Would you like a refill?" He was a little pale and slightly thinner than the last time she saw him. Still in the top three, though, she observed. She brought his coffee, deliberately brushing against him as she set it on his desk. "Like your hair, Em," he said, smiling his most charming Morgan smile.

Emily sat at her desk, leafing through some papers. She was trying to get some work done before going into the conference room but it was hard to concentrate. From time to time she would glance across the aisle at her friend. He caught her looking at him once and winked at her. She smiled, and silently said a prayer of thanks for the life of Derek Morgan.


End file.
